La rationalité de l'amour
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Se eles soubessem das cicatrizes, se soubessem do amor. As coisas teriam sido diferentes
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

Eram 27 sardas a serem amadas, 28 se ela contasse aquele novo pontinho abaixo do olho esquerdo que não estava ali até o dia anterior.

Eram 12 tons diferentes de azul a serem amados, do azul-celeste ao azul-turquesa, e ela poderia jurar que já vira algum matiz verde, mas deveria ser sua imaginação, só poderia ser sua imaginação.

Era uma covinha, no lado esquerdo, que só aparecia quando ele sorria, a ser amada, também tinham as ruguinhas ao redor dos olhos, de sorrir demais, os lábios sempre rachados, as mãos grandes e compridas.

Os cabelos em infinitos tons de vermelhos que aprendera a amar desde sempre.

Só ela poderia amar Ron Weasley.

Só ela poderia amá-lo por ser muito mais herói que Harry Potter, porque ele o aceitou como amigo, ser amigo de um herói exige muito mais lealdade, amizade, paciência, e sobretudo, coragem. É claro que nem todos compreenderiam isso, mas ela sim porque ela o escolhera.

Se ela não o escolhesse ninguém mais o amaria. Amariam, apenas, Harry Potter.

Porque ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de raio, na qual os ângulos eram exatamente os mesmos, 85º feitos de rosa , a pele dele, aliás, era composta dos mais simples matizes perolados.

Porque ele tinha os dentes mais perfeitos que ela já vira, brancos e retos, e isso sem nem ir ao dentista regularmente. Ela o amaria só por isso, mas não o amava porque os dentes um pouco mais amarelos e um pouco menos regulares de Ron Weasley deviam ser amados.

Porque os cabelos dele iam em todas as direções possíveis e imagináveis - uma metáfora da própria alma dele, ela pensava, que correria em todas direções possíveis para salvar a quem amasse (às vezes até quem não amava, o que importava de verdade era a vida a ser salva).

Também poderiam amar o verde absoluto dos olhos dele, deveriam existir vários matizes mas ela era incapaz de contá-los, só existia aquele verde tão verde que deixava as esmeraldas meio pálidas.

Poderiam amar suas mãos, também, finas e fortes, e com as mesmas cicatrizes da alma dele.

Quem não amaria Harry Potter? Quem não amaria o herói?

Ela. Porque ela devia amar Ron Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>NDeh:**

SIM, eu estou promentendo uma long HHr há eras e eis que surgiu a Rationallité

O primeiro capitulo ja esta pronto e bonitinho, mas só vou postar com as devidas reviews, right?

Sobre a história:

**é uma RA, Realidade Alternativa.**

Ela vai seguir o santo cannon da tia Jk até o 5º ano, vou mudar consideraveis coisas do sexto e do sétimo (é ela é bem looong)

estou realmente animada, já to escrevendo o capitulo dois e dessa vez não vou enrrolar vocês, é só ter reviews que eu posto, enfim é isso, não vou falar mais nada da fic por agora

ENJOY & REVIEW & FAVOURITE &my heart all to you guys.


	2. I Cicatrizes

**disclamer: **Nada me pertence, a não ser o plot dessa fic, os personagens e lugares são da linda Jk. não quero fazer dinheiro com isso

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Harry acordou e desejou não tê-lo feito. Desejou que na verdade aquilo tivesse sido um sonho ruim - daqueles sonhos assombrosos e verdadeiros que fazem você correr na cama dos seus pais. Harry, é claro, jamais fez isso, se acordava com medo, lembrava que sua vida não poderia ser pior e voltava a dormir - mas não era. Ele já não tinha padrinho. Ele já não tinha família.<p>

Ficou esperando que algo acontecesse, ainda de olhos fechados, esperou que alguém lhe sorrisse e dissesse que tudo estava bem, ou que alguém lhe batesse e falasse que ele era um merda que tinha matado a única família que tinha.

Como pôde ser tão estúpido? Como pudera se sentir tão especial por ter uma ligação com Voldemort? Era um burro prepotente, isso era o que ele era. Dumbledore poderia falar o que quisesse, a culpa não era de ninguém senão dele. E daquele heroísmo maníaco.

Hermione estava certa. Voldemort poderia estar tentando te usar, poderia ser uma armadilha, e se ele fosse um pouco mais prudente, teria acreditado nela, analisando agora, de olhos fechados - ainda esperando que o mundo acabasse, para que ele parasse de sentir dor - ele revia o filme, o drama, via o último sorriso de Sirius, a risada maligna de Bellatrix. A dor o consumia como ácido, tudo aquilo parecia ter acontecido há tanto tempo atrás que ele não poderia nem dimensionar a dor.

Perder doía demais.

- Harry?

Não era Ron quem o chamava, era uma voz feminina. Como a dor o deixava tonto, ele não conseguiu raciocinar direito. Poderia ser sua mãe para lhe abraçar, poderia ser alguém que se importasse tanto com ele que viria só para vê-lo dormir. Então Harry lembrou-se que tal pessoa não existia, e pensou que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças.

- Eu sei que você esta acordado, abra os olhos, por favor.

O tom autoritário a denunciou. Hermione Granger jamais perderia o tom mandão de sua voz. Harry abriu os olhos, para encontrá-la com as mãos na cintura, o mesmo olhar determinado de sempre com um que de compreensão. Harry ficou feliz que alguém tivesse o encontrado, se ela o abraçasse e dissesse que tudo ficaria bem, poderia fingir que era amado que ainda tinha família, que aquilo fora um sonho ruim.

- É meio dia, você vai perder o almoço e o horário de visitas da ala hospitalar, ainda temos que visitar Ron.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, a roupa alinhada demais e os cabelos presos numa trança, o que só poderia significar que ela não dormira, mas fingia que sim. Provavelmente, ela já distribuíra sorrisos para desconhecidos.

- Eu não quero levantar.  
>- Ninguém quer, mas nós temos Harry, e você sabe porque.<p>

Ela sentou na beirada da cama dele, e o abraçou. Então Harry fingiu que tudo estava bem, porque ela jamais diria isso - tinha um compromisso grande demais com a verdade para simplesmente mentir tão descaradamente - e poderia estar bem se ele fechasse os olhos e sentisse as mãos dela bagunçando seus cabelos. Suspirou profundamente, precisava ser forte, como sempre.

- Já vou descer, só vou me trocar.

Ela levantou e sorriu, não um sorriso bonito daqueles de comercial de pasta de dente, um daqueles sorrisos tristes, sem dentes, sem covinhas, apenas lábios fechados e comedidos. Mas era um sorriso sincero, e esse é o tipo de coisa que importa em momentos tristes.

Hermione desceu as escadas. A sala comunal estava vazia. Quem ficaria preso lá dentro enquanto o sol brilhava no lago? Só ela pelo jeito. Mas sabia que estava fazendo o certo, Harry precisava que alguém o fizesse levantar, pelo menos nos dias tristes, e ela compreendia, até gostava. Ninguém tinha a obrigação de ser feliz e forte o tempo todo.  
>- x-<p>

Eles estavam se beijando. Não, estavam praticamente transando na frente dele. Eles não tinham o mínimo de respeito. O mínimo de consideração. Ron Weasley fora traído pelos seus melhores amigos, que se importavam tão pouco com ele, que estavam ali, se comendo, bem na sua frente. Filhos da Puta era tudo que passava pela cabeça dele, e ele poderia matar a ambos se pudesse. Onde estava sua varinha? Olhou para as próprias mãos, para descobrir se segurava uma ou não. Não tinha uma varinha, tinha algo melhor, uma espada.  
>Ele iria matá-los, e os mataria agora, um golpe de espada nos dois corações, e a justiça seria feita.<p>

Foi feita.

Só que o sangue na mão dele o assustou, os corpos estirados no chão o assustaram, principalmente, ver os cabelos de Hermione tão vermelhos quanto seus cabelos, e os olhos de Harry tão vidrados o fizeram gritar.

Então Ron Weasley acordou assustado. Desejou esquecer o sonho mas esse não era o tipo de coisa que se esquecia. Mesmo em sonho, matar as duas pessoas com as quais mais se importava no mundo o fazia um homem fraco. Olhou para os lados e ficou feliz que Neville dormia, que Ginny já estava melhor, ficou feliz que nem Harry nem Hermione estivessem lá para vê-lo acordar.

Embora que logo depois um sentimento um tanto quanto maligno apoderou-se de seu coração e o fizeram perguntar por que diabos eles não estavam ali. Então era assim que as coisas eram? Ele arrisca sua vida (mais uma vez) para seguir Harry, proteger Hermione (mas ele jamais diria isso à ela), para eles nem o esperarem acordar? Uma dor incomoda no peito o fez olhar para baixo, viu uma cicatriz. Ele não tinha cicatrizes. Ele não era a porra de um herói para ter cicatrizes.

Sentiu algo violento debater-se dentro de si, olhou as duas mãos, e nelas também haviam cicatrizes. O que aconteceu? Ele não se lembrava de como conseguira aquilo, mas pensou que cicatrizes não combinavam com ele, portanto deveriam ir embora.

Cicatrizes são para heróis, e ele não era um, era o melhor amigo. Só o melhor amigo.

A porta da ala hospitalar se abriu e os dois melhores amigos dele entraram. Nenhum sorria, Hermione tentou, lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e um sorriso fraco, Harry pediu desculpas.

A cicatriz sobre seu coração parou de arder, e o monstro dentro dela voltou a dormir. E Ron, ainda assustado com o pesadelo, jurou a si mesmo que jamais os machucaria, mesmo que eles o machucassem, porque melhores amigos são assim, e quando aquela cicatriz fosse apagada pelas mãos habilidosas de Madame Pomfrey, ele voltaria ser o melhor amigo de sempre e as coisas voltariam ao normal.

Suspirou tranquilo e esperou que Hermione começasse a contar o que tinha acontecido no ministério da magia, e Harry contasse porque diabos ele estava com uma expressão tão infeliz.

Porém o sonho ainda ficaria na sua mente por mais tempo que ele pudesse contar.

* * *

><p><strong>NDeh:**

E ai o que acharam da estoria? hope you enjoy segundo cpaitulo vem semana que vem, só com reviews.

my heart all to you guys.


	3. II  Cookies

**Capitulo 2 - Cookies**

As cicatrizes não foram embora. Ficaram ali, marcadas em cor branca sobre a pele rosada. Algo que incomodava Ronald Weasley numa intensidade maior do que poderia contar. Às vezes via isso como uma afronta, uma marca que o Destino fizera para lhe mostrar que melhores amigos lutam, e melhores amigos ganham cicatrizes, e melhores amigos se tornam heróis.

Contudo, suas cicatrizes não eram de heróis e sim de uma pessoa extremamente débil, feito ele, que foi agarrar coisas estúpidas e perigosas como pensamentos. Hermione dizia que não era sua culpa, que ele estava enfeitiçado. Mas Ron sentia-se humilhado por, numa batalha contra Death Eaters, ter sido enfeitiçado com um estúpido feitiço como aquele que lhe deixou insano.

Hermione, aliás, passou várias vezes aquele mesmo ungüento que passara em Harry depois das detenções de Umbridge, o que lhe deixou extremamente satisfeito, parecia que, de alguma maneira, ele se igualava com Harry. Logo que saiu da Ala hospitalar começou a reclamar das cicatrizes, e isso sempre surtiu o efeito de ter as mãos de Hermione cuidando de si. Porém, depois que as cicatrizes se fecharam e Hermione disse que não poderia fazer mais nada a respeito a situação só lhe irritou. Na sua cabeça, se fosse Harry, ela já teria descoberto alguma maneira de curar aquelas linhas finas e brancas.

Era engraçado como um monstro despertava toda vez que Ron Weasley tinha esses pensamentos. E como esse monstro o assustava. Então ele comia alguma coisa fechava os olhos e ignorava aquela voz interna que dizia que Hermione jamais o escolheria.

Harry andava mais depressivo que o normal, Ron também percebera, no último dia antes de voltarem a Londres, Harry veio com a mão enfaixada, o que fez Hermione largar o ungüento que passava bem na cicatriz em cima de seu coração, para perguntar meio afobada e preocupada o que tinha acontecido. O monstro dentro de Ron rugiu e tornou seus olhos mais escuros, mas ninguém percebeu, Hermione fazia feitiços para cicatrizar a mão de Harry _"Você não cansa de arranjar cicatrizes, Harry?". _Para piorar, Hermione tirara o pano com ungüento dele para por em Harry.

_- Oi Ron._

Lavender Brown acabara de passar por ele e sorrir. Ron desejou internamente que, Hermione tivesse visto, mas ela continuava muito ocupada com Harry.

- Hey, Lavender, você está indo para o salão principal? - Ela acenou positivamente - Vou com você.

Ela deu um sorriso brilhante e balançou os cabelos muito lisos e muito loiros, começou a perguntar se ele estava bem, depois lhe disse que o admirava muito por ter tanta coragem. Ron, que jamais fora tão elogiado gostou, ainda olhou para Hermione antes de sair, mas ela falava, quase brigava, com Harry.

- Mas qual é o problema de você me contar como fez essa cicatriz? Harry, por favor, você sabe que eu não vou julgar você.

- Hermione, eu só não quero falar disso tudo bem? Foi só uma idéia idiota que eu tive.

- Eu gosto de todas as suas idéias, inclusive as idiotas, Harry.

Um olhou para outro e começaram a rir. Harry se sentiu leve pelos poucos segundo daquele momento, mas teve a impressão de que aquele tempo tão ínfimo lhe faria ficar muito melhor que todo aquele ungüento.

- Eu só achei um presente do Sirius, e achei que ele... - Desviou o olhar com vergonha.

Hermione o olhou meio séria, mas com o seu típico olhar de compreensão.

- Você achou que ele encontraria você? Harry você já deveria saber que se Sirius estivesse vivo, ele já teria te procurado...

- Eu sei que foi idiota, mas Hermione, Sirius me deu um espelho de duas faces! Só pra poder conversar comigo, e tudo o que eu fiz foi jogá-lo no fundo do malão e ver Sirius morrer. Não é justo que eu não tenha outra chance.

- Eu sei que não é, Harry. Mas você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não há nada ser feito, a não ser sentir saudades e lembrar das coisas boas.

- Que coisas boas? Nós nunca conseguimos passar tempo o suficiente juntos para sentirmos saudades. Que nem os meus pais...

- Harry, é o sentimento que fica e...

- Mione eu sei que você esta tentando me ajudar e ser solidaria, mas não tem como, você vai voltar amanhã pra Londres e encontrar a sua família. Eu vou encontrar os Dursley, eu não tenho família, e nunca vou ter, e você simplesmente não sabe como é isso.

Hermione o encarou, Harry era incapaz de olhar em qualquer canto que não fosse a janela ensolarada, sentia tanta raiva, não de Hermione mas dele, daria todo seu ouro em Gringotts, daria sua vida pra ter uma família de novo. Ele vivia arriscando a própria vida pela dos outros, e nunca fora recompensado por isso, pelo contrario fora amaldiçoado a não ter família.

- Você ainda tem a mim.

Harry então encarou os olhos tão marrons de Hermione, viu sua expressão séria, então se sentiu menos sozinho. Um nível suportável de solidão.

- E a Ron.

Ela completou antes que esquecesse que aquele momento era tão do Ron quanto dela, conhecia os dois melhores amigos bem demais e sabia perfeitamente bem que, mesmo que o ruivo não estivesse com eles naquele momento, era isso que diria.

- É bom saber disso.

Um pegou a mão do outro e encararam o silêncio. A sala comunal estava vazia a essa hora, todos almoçavam, Ron inclusive, que tentava convencer Lavender Brown que os Chudley Cannons iam ganhar a próxima temporada de quadribol enquanto ela ria dizendo que não entendia nada de quadribol e, que ele deveria ensiná-la.

Como de costume, no dia seguinte, enquanto o trem de Hogwarts os levava de volta à Londres, Ron convidou Harry e Hermione à passarem algum tempo das férias de verão n'A Toca.

- Mamãe me mandou uma carta dizendo que Dumbledore a autorizou a te tirar da casa dos seus tios, logo no começo das férias! Ele só disse que tem que esperar um pouco, não sei porque... E você Mione, quando poderá ir?

- Eu vou pra lá depois que Harry for, você ou Ginny podem me mandar uma carta avisando...

Ron sentiu uma contração esquisita no peito, fechou os punhos e sentiu raiva. Não queria sentir aquilo, era uma reação involuntária de seu corpo, era algo muito mais forte que ele. Qual afinal era o problema de Hermione ir antes que Harry? Porque ela não poderia passar um tempo só com ele, porque sempre tinha que ter Harry? Então ela só ia na casa dele para ver o Harry? Que os dois passassem o verão inteiro nas suas casas muggles então.

Hermione olhou para frente e viu que os olhos de Ron estavam escuros, um azul tão escuro quanto uma noite de inverno, estranhou.

- Ron você sabe, eu tenho que passar algum tempo com meus pais, por isso que vou demorar um pouco pra ir na sua casa, muito provavelmente só vou no final de julho, pro aniversário do Harry.

- Não precisa ir se você não quer! Vá pra França com seus pais! Fique lá pra sempre então.

- Ron!

A voz em choque de Harry acordou Ron de seu acesso de raiva, seus olhos voltaram ficar o azul-celeste de sempre e a dor no coração passou. Nem ao menos entendia porque havia feito aquilo, ele sabia que Hermione normalmente chegava depois de Harry, ele sabia que Hermione tinha uma família que amava tanto quanto ele amava a dele. Hermione ainda o olhava em choque e um pouco chateada.

- Desculpe, Mione, eu acho que estou precisando de um ar...

Levantou-se depressa e deixou a porta aberta ao sair, estava assustado e irritado e sentia aquela falta de ar irritante. O que estava acontecendo? Desde que conseguira aquelas cicatrizes, não conseguia se controlar como devia. Era plausível Hermione só voltar para o aniversário de Harry, ele não tinha família afinal, e portanto precisava passar mais tempo com os amigos e isso incluía Hermione. Debruçou-se em uma janela no fim do último vagão do trem, vendo a paisagem passar e desejando que aquelas dores absurdas no peito simplesmente parassem.

Harry e Hermione ficaram em choque por alguns segundos.

- O que será que aconteceu? Ele nunca agiu assim antes...

- Não sei, Harry, talvez ele também esteja sentindo a perda de Sirius...

- Porque ele sentiria? - de repente a voz dele ficou embargada e cansada - eles não eram próximos.

- Então Ron está sendo amável e esta tentando absorver um pouco da sua dor.

- Ele não me pareceu amável com você.

- Mas é o Ron, você sabe, demonstramos nosso afeto brigando um com o outro e não sendo amáveis.

Hermione olhou pra ele sorrindo cansada, Harry queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não foi capaz, após alguns momentos de silêncio, Luna e Neville entraram na cabine.

- Olá - Luna disse meio sonhadora - Ginny disse que vocês estariam aqui, podemos nos sentar?

- Claro - disse Harry sorrindo enquanto Hermione acenava coma cabeça, um sorriso bonito no rosto - Onde está Ginny?

- Da última vez que vi, com Dean Thomas, eles estão namorando - Luna completou no mesmo tom de voz sonhador de sempre.

- O Seamus ficou irritado com os dois e também mudou de cabine, está com Lavender e Parvati, não que eu ache que ele vá ficar muito tempo... - Neville completou.

- E Ron?- Luna o interrompeu.

- Nós o vimos no final do trem - Parvati entrava acompanhada de Seamus - a Lav ficou lá conversando com ele. Podemos ficar aqui? Jogaram uma bomba de bosta na frente da nossa cabine, o cheiro está insuportável, não pode ser da Zonkos, achamos que deve ser algum novo produto dos Weasley...

A viagem passou rápida e barulhenta, Hermione falava pouco e sorria muito, tentava entender porque Ron estava com Lavender naquele momento invés de estar lhe pedindo desculpas, também queria entender porque os olhos dele ficaram tão escuros em tão pouco tempo.

**-x-**

_"Londres, 15 de julho_

_Harry,_

_Espero que você esteja bem, Ginny me contou que você ainda está ai, imagino que deve estar entediado, mas não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que Dumbledore sabe o que está fazendo, eu até sei o que você vai dizer, que ele fez um monte de besteiras com você, mas ele é uma das poucas pessoas que podemos confiar._

_Ginny também me mandou um bilhete de Ron, me convidando para seu aniversário, mas fiquei imaginando se você vai estar de fato lá, no seu aniversário, talvez seja meio arriscado não? Fazer grandes viagens com Voldemort por ai, espere por qualquer sinal de Dumbledore._

_Com Amor,_

_Hermione_

_P.S: Não saia de casa no dia 21 de julho, eu vi que cair um temporal._

_P.S.2: Prepare um chá."_

* * *

><p><em>"Little Whinging - Surrey, 18 de julho<em>

_Hermione,_

_Eu estou bem - e não estou mentindo - Edwigs esta entediada, meu tio só me deixa soltá-la uma vez por semana. Imagino que você tem visto o noticiário e o Daily Prophet, aquelas mortes inexplicáveis, são todas obras de Voldemort, não são? Às vezes eu até penso em fazer algo, pegar o primeiro trem para Londres e fazer qualquer coisa, me sinto um inútil. Mas também não tenho vontade, andei pensando na profecia, e em outras coisas, eu não deveria ser o escolhido. Eu não quero ser o escolhido._

_Sim recebi o convite de Ron, eu quero ir, não suporto mais nem um minuto com os Dursley, quando ficaram sabendo que Sirius morreu, tio Vernon riu. Riu, Hermione. Acho que vou embora com ou sem autorização do Dumbledore, posso pegar um noitebus..._

_Com Amor, Harry_

_P.S: Engraçado não vi a noticia sobre o temporal na televisão._

_P.S2: Farei um Earl Gray então."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ottery St. Mary, 16 de julho<em>

_Hermione, estou com saudades, Ginny também, eu sei que você acha imprudente trazer Harry pra cá sem a autorização de Dumbledore, mas tenho certeza que você se lembra o que isso acarretou ano passado, ainda tenho uma marca das bicadas de Edwigs!_

_Fora que ele vai estar com outros bruxos, e meu pai já se ofereceu para pegá-lo, aliás todo o ministério também quer protegê-lo, depois de toda aquela besteira d'O Escolhido que o Daily Prophet vem dizendo. Ou será que é verdade? Harry já te falou alguma coisa da profecia?_

_Com carinho, Ron_

_P.S: Como vai o Crockshanks?_

_P.S2: E isso não foi uma ironia."_

* * *

><p><em>"Londres, 18 de julho<em>

_Também estou com saudades, Ron. Bem dessa vez é diferente, dessa vez estamos mandando cartas de verdade (você está, não é?) e agora que Voldemort não via mais se esconder, acho muito mais prudente ele vir acompanhado somente pelo Dumbledore - seu pai é um ótimo bruxo, Ron, mas Voldemort é muito forte._

_Harry ainda não me disse nada, mas não acho que ele diria coisas assim por carta._

_Com amor, Hermione_

_P.S: Vai bem, só esta perdendo muitos pêlos, e meu pai é alérgico, mas ele gosta de casa, não temos gnomos para ele brincar, mas sempre tem pássaros no jardim que ele tenta caçar; aliás, ele viu pinchentinho antes de mim, pensou que fosse um pardal, mas logo o reconheceu e parou de atacá-lo._

_P.S2: Não achei que fosse"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ottery St. Mary, 19 de julho<em>

_Harry, a Hermione acha que temos que esperar o Dumbledore, minha mãe também, aliás, ela esta mandando bolinhos caseiros, não que eu ache que Pinchetinho vai agüentar tanto peso._

_p.s: pinchentinho não agüentou o peso, então eu fiquei com o bolo, quando você chegar, Minha mãe faz mais pra você._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>Little Whinging - Surrey<em>, 20 de julho_

_Ron vou na sua casa dia 22, de noitebus, não vou esperar mais pelo Dumbledore._

_P.S: Não deixe Hermione saber disso, para ela, Dumbledore me trouxe até ai._

_P.S2: O que aconteceu com Pinchentinho? Parece que estão faltando algumas penas._

* * *

><p><em>"Londres, 20 de julho<em>

_Harry,_

_Edwigs me parece bem, pelo menos ela esta feliz, e parece um pouco cansada._

_Enfim, precisamos conversar._

_Com amor, Hermione."_

* * *

><p><em>"Londres, 20 de julho<em>

_Caro professor Dumbledore, Harry esta agitado para sair da casa dos Dursley, vou visitá-lo amanhã, mas acho que seria bom tirar Harry de lá quanto antes possível, me parece que ele vai fugir para casa dos Weasley, o Senhor sabe o quanto ele odeia aquele lugar e, convenhamos, acho que Harry já ficou triste por tempo demais desde a morte de Sirius._

_Encarecidamente, Hermione Granger_

_P.S: Me desculpe se escrever uma carta à você, foi um ato audacioso, mas creio que dividimos um afeto mútuo por Harry, e ambos sabemos da tendência dele a fazer loucuras quando esta infeliz."_

* * *

><p><em>"20 de julho<em>

_Cara Srta Granger,_

_Talvez, então, nos encontremos antes do previsto._

_P.S: Aquela coruja que a Srta mandou era de Harry, eu creio, mal me entregou a carta e já partiu, por isso envio a resposta por outra._

_P.S2: De forma alguma sua carta foi audaciosa, foi uma surpresa agradável, pode ser muito cansativo só receber cartas ministeriais."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ottery St. Mary, 21 de julho<em>

_Harry, não venha de noitebus, eu sei que eu vou parecer a Hermione falando, mas pelo que meu pai me fala, pode ser mesmo perigoso, nós vamos ai te buscar até dia 30 de julho, quer Dumbledore queira ou não._

_P.S: Eu não falei nada para Hermione, não vou mandar o pinchetinho pra lá, é perigoso_

_P.S2: Crockshanks o confundiu com um pardal e tentou atacá-lo, coitado, e ainda é feliz, coruja idiota."_

* * *

><p>Eram cinco da tarde em ponto quando a campainha tocou. Harry preparava o chá enquanto pensava que Hermione afinal errara, estava um belo dia de verão. Tia petúnia e Tio Vernon assistiam televisão, Dudley estava no quarto, fazendo algum barulho infernal que não parecia incomodar os tios. Que também não pareciam ter ouvido a campainha.<p>

Quando o segundo toque finalmente foi ouvido por Tia Petúnia, ela gritou para que Harry abrisse. Quando desligou a chaleira, a campainha tocava pela terceira vez, os tios finalmente desligaram a televisão e, de muito mal-humor, abriram a porta da frente, na exata hora que Harry chegava da cozinha.

E lá estava Hermione, sorrindo. Com os pais ao lado.

Os tios de Harry, que não reconheceram na família nenhuma semelhança com o mundo mágico logo endireitaram as próprias vestes, Tia petúnia abriu um sorriso para a Sra. Granger que, por estar impecavelmente limpa e arrumada, lhe pareceu uma distinta senhora de família, embora que a filha deles lhe fosse terrivelmente familiar.

- Boa tarde - Hermione logo se dirigiu aos tios de Harry - Eu sou Hermione Granger, esse é meu pai, Charles, e minha mãe Katherine, viemos visitar Harry.

Logo em seguida, pulou nos braços de Harry que ainda a olhava como se ela fosse uma miragem.

Os Dursley olhavam atônitos os Granger e Harry como se quisessem estabelecer alguma conexão, Vernon, até olhou para o carro estacionado em frente à sua casa, ele sempre julgava as pessoas pelos carros que possuíam, e ele jamais diria que alguém que tivesse um belo carro como aquele fossem bruxos, com esse pensamento, perguntou de forma um pouco grosseira:

- Vocês são como o meu sobrinho? Digo, gente do tipo dele?

Os Sr e Sra. Granger se entreolharam, não entendendo a situação completamente, até que a Sra. Granger limpou a garganta e disse:

- Somente a nossa filha é, Hermione não os avisou que viríamos? Ela nos disse que vocês tinham nos convidado para um chá.

- Na verdade, mãe, essa foi uma visita surpresa.

- Mas que falta de educação, Hermione - Então se dirigiu para tia petúnia - Nos desculpe pelo incômodo, se soubéssemos nem teríamos vindo.

Tio Vernon e tia Petúnia se entreolharam enquanto o casal chamava Hermione para ir embora, orgulhosos, não queriam que eles pensassem que não poderiam oferecer um chá.

- Entrem, preparo um chá em instantes. - Tia Petúnia disse com um sorriso forçado.

O casal Granger, constrangido, entraram pelo Hall à sala de estar, Harry pode notar o olhar bravo que a mãe de Hermione lhe lançou, e teria vontade rir se toda aquela situação não fosse tão esquisita. Olhou para a amiga, que ainda segurava seu braço, e ela sorria para mãe. Harry jamais imaginou que veria Hermione sem graça ou sem uma resposta pronta na ponta da língua, e vê-la assim lhe deixava mais próximo dela.

- Então esse é o temporal?

- Ah, Harry! Se eu dissesse que viria te ver seus tios não deixaram! Por isso trouxe meus pais, eles não seriam _tão_ mal educados com outros muggles e eu estava certa, até nos chamaram pro chá!

Então um olhou para o outro e se abraçaram com saudades. Harry ria por dentro, se sentia feliz, naquele dia, naquela hora, com pessoas o visitando até parecia que tinha um _lar_.

- Harry, vá ajudar sua tia na cozinha. - De repente, a voz grossa de tio Vernon invadiu o Hall, e os dois se soltaram - Não quero vocês dois sozinhos pela casa, moleque tenha respeito pelo seu teto - Então uma nota estridente ecoou pela casa - DUDLEY, JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ DESCER - Tio Vernon voltava para sala de estar - Me desculpem por isso, estamos num dia atípico, tenho certeza de vão gostar do Dudley, ele freqüenta o Smeltings Academy, creio que vocês devem conhecer...

- Eu te ajudo com o chá.

Na cozinha, Tia Petúnia preparava biscoitos, e olhou Harry e Hermione de cara feia, resmungou algo incompreensível , antes de ralhar com Harry para que fizesse mais chá e dizer, no tom mais amável que conseguiu fingir, que Hermione poderia ir para sala.

- Eu insisto em ajudar, Sra. Dursley, posso por os biscoitos na assadeira, se a Sra. quiser.

Imaginando que o seus marido precisava dela para fazer sala aos convidados lhe deu a bacia de massa e disse entre dentes que seria muito inconveniente se ela queimasse um biscoito que fosse. Então saiu tirando o avental e fingindo um outro sorriso antes de passar pela porta.

- Acho que vou ficar de castigo por isso, eles nunca vão acreditar que eu não armei isso só para constrangê-los.

- Ah, Harry, não é como se você ligasse para seus castigos, não é mesmo? Me conte, como você está?

- Eu estou bem, Hermione, de verdade, longe da magia perder Sirius não dói tanto.

- Então você não pensou em fazer nenhuma loucura?

- Hermione, tenho a impressão que você acha que eu corro atrás de todas as pessoas que querem me matar, o que eu ia fazer achar Voldemort e matá-lo sozinho? Não é como se eu fosse um bruxo bom o suficiente, não é mesmo?

- É você não é bom o suficiente, é muito mais que isso, você é um bruxo extraordinário, Harry, só um pouco precipitado, mas acho que isso é o espírito Gryffindor de ser, não é mesmo? E eu realmente achei que, quando eu chegasse, você já tivesse achado uma maneira de fugir - Então ela colocou os biscoitos no forno - Vamos dar um alô para os meus pais, acho que eles devem estar querendo me matar, por tê-los feito passar por essa vergonha.

Harry tinha acabado de por mais chá e água na chaleira, quando Hermione disse aquilo, e o puxou pela mão. Ele percebeu que ela estava cheirando biscoitos e que a sua mão estava macia, provavelmente, cheirava mais biscoito que o resto. Harry gostou da sensação de ter as mãos de Hermione nas suas e delas estarem mornas, sentiu um alivio interno, como se não fosse sozinho.

- Sim, nosso consultório é próprio, fica no centro de Londres, é bom que sempre temos clientes novos, a localização é ótima, fica perto da Victoria Station... - De repente o pai de Hermione a viu entrando e sorriu.

Harry olhou aquele sorriso e fingiu que o conhecia, fingiu que já vira alguém lhe sorrir assim, só por vê-lo, depois de tão pouco tempo.

- Os biscoitos devem ficar prontos em dez minutos, se a sua receita não for diferente da nossa, Sra. Dursley, mas deve ser, meus pais se recusam a comer qualquer coisa normal, tudo tem que ter menos açúcar possível.

- Vocês entendem - a interrompeu - nós simplesmente sabemos no que aquele açúcar vai dar...

Então a porta da sala se abriu, e Dudley, apareceu com uma feição mal-humorada.

- Esse é o nosso Dudley! - Tia petúnia quase dava um grito de entusiasmo, após ouvir como Hermione Granger era a filha perfeita, estudiosa, inteligente e bem educada, queria exibir o próprio filho para os convidados, não que tivesse muito o que exibir, mesmo que ele não estivesse tão gordo como antes, ainda tinha uma feição um pouco débil e gestos brutos, assim que chegou, bateu de leve na mesa lateral, derrubando algumas das peças de xadrez do jogo que ali estava.

Ele sorriu de contra-gosto e se sentou do lado do pai, perguntando em voz alta demais, quem eram aquelas pessoas.

- Esse são o Sr. e Sra. Granger, pais da amiga de Harry - o tom dele expressava mal-humor, principalmente a menção do nome do sobrinho - São dentistas em Londres, e eu estava justamente lhes contando como seus dentes são bons, nunca tiveram caries.

Dudley ia abrir a boca para dizer que aquilo era uma mentira, não para constranger o pai, mas por falta de raciocínio, sempre tivera problemas com dentistas, pois todos sempre lhe disseram que não poderia comer tantos doces, e ele achava um absurdo que dissessem qualquer coisa que o afrontasse, os pais estavam pagando ele, deveria dizer só coisas boas dele, não é mesmo? Tia petúnia percebendo o ato do filho disse num tom um pouco aflitivo.

- Acho que o chá está pronto, não é Harry?

Os dois voltaram para cozinha, Hermione ria bem baixinho de toda a situação e Harry prendia o riso. O chá estava pronto, mas eles esperavam os biscoitos terminarem de assar na cozinha.

- Eu vou lembrar desse dia pra sempre, Hermione

- Eu também.

Se olharam por alguns segundos ainda com vestígios de risos nos lábios. Era um dia atípico para Harry que não se lembrava da última vez que rira nos Dursley. Em momentos como aquele, ele quase não sentia a perda de Sirius.

- Você tem lido o Daily Prophet? - Hermione disse enquanto encostava o corpo no balcão, o cheiro e o calor de biscoitos enchiam a casa e só isso dava sensações boas à Harry.

- Não, e você?

- Sempre. Eles estão falando de você, Harry - Ela olhou a porta da cozinha, ainda aberta, e ouviu algumas risadas forçadas, seus pais a matariam por isso Falam que você é o Escolhido, uma bobagem, não? Te chamam de mentiroso, inventam historias sobre você para te venerarem.

- De onde você acha que eles tiraram isso? - Harry ainda não havia contado à Ron ou Hermione sobre a profecia, lhe parecia um peso a mais a ser dito, parecia que, enquanto aquilo ficasse entre ele e Dumbledore, nada seria tão terrível assim.

- Não acho que saibam de nada, o ministério só quer encontrar alguém para a população apoiar, você sabe, Fudge saiu, agora é o ex-chefe da seção dos aurores, Rufus Scringeour. Eles querem um herói, ou um mártir se você tem um compromisso maior com a verdade... - De repente ela se virou para ver os biscoitos na assadeira - Estão prontos! Me arranje algum prato para servi-los...

- Sabe, Hermione, o Daily Prophet não está completamente errado - Harry dizia quando pegava um prato no armário superior.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que ainda não contei tudo para você ou Ron, e só preciso de mais tempo pra isso, certo?

- Claro.

Ela pois os biscoitos no prato, o cheiro de baunilha e chocolate davam até fome à Harry, fazia tanto tempo que ele não tinha apetite algum, e agora ele poderia comer todos os biscoitos de uma só vez, Hermione percebeu seu olhar.

-Tome, vamos comer um antes levar lá- Ela dividiu um dos maiores, ainda quente o chocolate derretia, e Harry se sentiu tão leve que poderia curar-se de algum dementador com aquele biscoito, o que era engraçado, ele jamais fora grande fã das receitas de tia Petúnia, muito mais porque ela jamais lhe daria o primeiro biscoito, e os deixava sempre um pouco duros (mas Harry sempre recebia os queimados, não poderia dizer se todos eram assim). Mas aquele estava delicioso, e enquanto Hermione colocava o chá nas xícaras, Harry imaginou que aquela cena poderia ocorrer com muito mais freqüência.

Depois disso o tempo passou muito mais rápido, seus tios praticamente expulsaram os Granger depois do chá, Tia petúnia reclamou pelo menos dez vezes que os biscoitos estavam crus e que, a próxima vez, ela os prepararia com antecedência.

- Te vejo logo.

Foi tudo que Hermione disse. Enquanto dava o último abraço em Harry, e seus pais se despediam cordialmente dos Dursley. Ele levou isso como uma promessa, de que tudo ficaria bem.

- Então o Harryzinho tem uma namorada.

A voz de Dudley encheu seus tímpanos, assim que o motor do carro dos Granger se diluiu na distancia, seus tios e seu primo lhe olhavam de forma acusatória.

- Você armou isso tudo pra que? Para aprovarmos seu casamento? Pois fique sabendo que isso não vai acontecer não com o meu dinheiro! - Tio Vernon quase gritava, o rosto vermelho. Tia Petúnia o olhava com reprovação, as mãos na cintura.

- Eu não armei nada, eu realmente não sabia que ela ia vir!

Enquanto os Dursley discutiam com Harry, Hermione ouvia um sermão de sua mãe de como não era educado fazer visitas surpresas á desconhecidos_"mas Harry é meu melhor amigo!", "Mas nós não conhecíamos a família dele, não foi nada educado de sua parte fazer isso, Hermione, estou decepcionada"._Hermione olhou pela janela a paisagem ainda clara da noite inglesa, poderia jurar, quando contornou a esquina, que vira Dumbledore, mas no minuto seguinte ele desapareceu e ela achou que seus olhos lhe pregaram uma peça.

No meio da discussão, na casa número 4 na privet drive, a campainha tocou.

Harry abriu a porta, os tios foram para sala dizendo que, se mais um _amigo_ o visitasse hoje, o visitaria debaixo da escada, porque lá que ele ficaria se aprontasse mais uma. Então para surpresa de Harry, Dumbledore estava à porta.

- Boa noite, Harry. Hora de voltar pro mundo mágico.


End file.
